Hero Prinny Vs RWBY
by HyperGamerN
Summary: A short one- shot collaboration of a how Hero Prinny ends up in Remnant due to drift and meeting Team RWBY and showing how the true terror of fear of two souls in one penguin body can make a drastic change on their world.


Emerald Forest

"Ruby are you sure this is the right location?" asked Weiss. This is Weiss the literal archetype of a princess as her white regal hair with matching white clothing and ever demanding personality as her charm of the group.

"I'm pretty sure this is the location" answered Ruby. This is Ruby, team leader of RWBY, shy in personality but makes it up with her obsession of weapons and sweet delicate tooth. Her style of clothing mostly screams of a literal fairy- tale character of red Riding hood (except for the fact of the basket being replace with a freaking huge Scythe).

"Must be if we are seeing this Freaky door right in front of us" added Yang. This is Yang, adopted sister of Ruby, contrast in personality of their leader's shyness, her overbearing positive attitude sometimes makes up to her not so funny "puns" when looking for laughter. She is also one hell of a boxer when she gets enrage enough (mostly her hair or if not someone harming her sister but mostly the former)

"…" Blake stayed quiet not uttering a word. This is Blake, a cat faunus and literal ninja in her own way. Quiet and reserved at most times but becomes irritated whenever faunus are mentioned or discriminated. Her level headedness and silent personality may be much but get to know her and she will be lovable as a cute kitten (never mind the last part).

This four girls make up Team RWBY, one of the best or if not the decent group in Beacon Academy. And right now they are on a mission by their head principal Ozpin concerning about the recent activity that has spawned on Emerald Forest.

The four bicker about the situation of what they are going to do much to the unsettling privy hearing of someone literally peeking through the hole of the door they are in front of…

 **Nether Room (other side of the door)**

A shaking individual is currently spying on the hole in between of the door as it listens in on the conversation happening outside…

"OH MY DEMON! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! DOOD!" asked the individual. This is Hero Prinny, Netherworld's infamous red scarf wearing HERO penguin and loyal servant of the most beautiful (*ahem*) demon lord of the netherworld: Demon Lord Etna. Oh and did I mention that he is currently housing Team RWBY's opponent? The infamous and most powerful feared overlord in the Netherworld: TYRANT OVERLORD BAAL HIMSELF!

" _ **Calm down insolent prinny!**_ " roared the Tyrant which earned the penguin's attention. _**"I would have the privilege of teaching this mortals their place but since I got beaten by you and my soul merge instead of reincarnating then YOU have to do this instead of me!"**_

" _ **You have got to be kidding me! I'm no Villain! I'm a Hero for Hell's sake!"**_ arguedprinny pacing around in a circle in the middle of the room.

" **You mean *Dark* Hero considering your status as a demon** " corrected the tyrant. "and besides I'll be assisting you in this"

" **Since when did you become this chummy with me, Dood?"** I teased back to him which made him cough a bit at my statement.

" **Quiet you!** " he shouted which made me chuckle a bit. " **Anyways… let's just do this and show them who they're dealing with!** "

" **Alright, just chill out. dood!"** trying to calm him down. Just then a creaking noise is heard and I turn to see that the four are now trying to get inside. " **Well there goes my cue!** "

Making my way to the center of the room I let the tyrant do his work while I channel our souls together and waited for them to enter.

Meanwhile on RWBY side

"Alright now that everything is settled let's settle this team RWBY!" exclaimed Ruby followed by her team and reached out for the door and opened it.

Once the team entered at the other end of the door, all four were greeted with darkness that suddenly sent chills down their spine. The creepy silence and the overflowing darkness just didn't sit right for them and the light behind them just didn't illuminate much of the room's content.

"Uh… not what I had in mind and expected behind this" said Yang as she tried to look around carefully.

"No kidding there you dolt!" retorted Weiss crossing her arms.

"Um… guys not to ruin the silence but… is it just me or is this room really pretty unsettling?" asked Ruby while feeling unsettled.

Blake was silent and didn't bother to talk or respond but if one is to a look in her mind she is frantically alarmed and shaken inside ever since the four discovered the door.

" _What is this feeling? My fauna sense is alarming me not to venture forward and try to discover what this place is!"_ she shouted in her mind.

While the four address this issue they let out a small yelp when the door behind them just suddenly snapped shut all of a sudden making the darkness truly envelop them. They stood there now silent and starting to feel a little bit scared of the situation.

"Alright whoever is responsible for this please know that it is not funny!" shouted Yang. As if in response dozens of candles illuminated a pathway for the four to see what unsettled them even further is that the flames color is blue.

"Way to go and anger the owner!" scoffed Weiss irritated by Yang's remark.

"Hey you don't have to be mad about it!" answered Yang back with slight irritation.

Before the two can argue for another round Ruby intervenes and tried to settle the fuse between the two. After a few minutes the tension finally settled and the four continued at the end of the hallway. What awaits them there truly shocked them. Standing there in the middle of the big room is the most terrifying, most diabolic, most ruthless opponent they will ever face and remember… a red scarf wearing blue penguin who… is currently staring at them with a blank expression eating a piece of sardine on his mouth.

Silence permeates the room again as the girls and lone penguin stared at each other for a second even a few minutes. The four girls expression varies, Ruby has stars on her eyes seeing how cute the penguin is and is squealing inside, Weiss has a dumbfounded expression but inside is the same as Ruby, Yang has a slight confusion on her but inside she is the same as the two, as for Blake… she is currently drooling over the piece of sardine on the penguin's mouth and is ready to pounce and snatch it away.

"What a cute penguin!" RWY exclaimed which caused our netherworld hero to be taken aback a bit. Blake however is now mid-air and took the little distraction to snatch the sardine from the penguin however… she was thrown back towards her team because she was smacked by a huge mackerel that came out of nowhere in the hands of our hero.

"Whoa there you need to chill out, dood!" said the blue penguin hefting the mackerel with his two fins.

Silence once again reined for the third time as the 4 girls were dumbfounded of what they had witness but what truly shock them was the fact the blue penguin… speaking as if he was a human.

"Did he just talk?" asked Yang.

"Apparently, yes" answered Weiss.

"I'm not hallucinating right gals?" asked Ruby pinching her cheek to prove she's not dreaming.

"…" Blake has no answer.

"Apparently you four just overstepped your boundaries huh, Dood?" asked the penguin trying to snap them out of their state. "Seeing as your curiosity got the better of you, dood?"

"Dood?" Yang was confused by this penguin's statement ending. "Why are you ending your sentences with the word dude?"

"Don't ask" was all he replied.

"Well um… hi there!" said Ruby trying to hold a conversation. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose"

"…" he stared at the four with blankly.

"Weiss Schnee" answered White girl with a small curtsy.

"Blake Belladonna" answered the black bow girl. Blake nudged her partner out of her.

"Yang… Yang Xiao Long" answered the blond brawler.

"…"

"…"

"…Prinny. Hero Prinny" answered the red scarf wearing blue penguin. "Who sent you here, dood?"

"Oh… we were sent here by professor Ozpin to investigate the disturbance in the Emerald Forest" answered Ruby.

"I see…" Prinny contemplated on why these four are here.

" _Must be the drift_ " answered the Tyrant.

"Could be…"

" _It definitely is_ "

"Then-"As if on cue he dodged a bullet by side-stepping left. Prinny then looked towards the source and it came from none other than Blake.

RWY was shocked to what their teammate just did. Blake on the other hand just suddenly realized what she just did.

"I-I"

But before she could explain herself she was once again smacked by the mackerel on prinny's hand sending her upwards then proceeded to jump and smacked her once more towards the ground creating a small crater knocking her out cold.

"Welp I'll take that a sign of aggression, dood" said Prinny landing beside the unconscious cat fauna. "Now then care to test your luck with me dood?" he asked staring at the other three.

All three were flabbergasted to how fast the penguin did in knocking out their teammate. They then readied their weapons too and started to fight the penguin.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Yang as she rushed for a right hook which was easily dodged by prinny by ducking and countering with a smack on her stomach resulting for the blond to skid back a few feet away and crunching her stomach in pain. Seeing this Weiss summoned white glyphs under the prinny in the hopes of entrapping him while Ruby dashed with her semblance forward to strike him with her scythe. Unfortunately for the girls prinny manage to block the scythe with the mackerel while jumping to avoid the glyphs and with a tug from the clash he pulled Ruby towards the trap glyph and encasing her in a block of ice much to the surprise look on the two.

"Impossible…" muttered Weiss seeing what the blue penguin did but at this moment of distraction prinny manage to throw the mackerel towards her face stunning her for a bit before brandishing his two more mackerels for his signature mid-air attack of "Eat this! **Prinny Barrage**!", as arcs of wind slashes thrown towards the white princess. His attack maybe weak but taking on many would not be pretty. The princess was not hurt badly thanks to their aura but this manage to deplete hers a whole lot as she stumbled to get herself up. Prinny then manage to do a sudden drop mid air as bullets were seen flying past through as a knuckle is then aimed towards him seeing no time to dodge prinny crossed his fish swords as a makeshift shield to block it and forcing him back like a bullet towards a wall. Prinny manage to get a hold of the wall using his two feet causing small cracks to appear, finding his bearing he used the momentum gained and bounced himself off it as a ricochet and towards a surprised Yang and smacked the fish right at her face sending her backwards on a wall creating an indent hole of her before being knocked unconscious and dropping on the ground.

"Yang!" yelled the ice princess as she tried to stand up but was knocked out cold by slight chop on the back. Prinny held the ice princess and gently place her on the ground. He then proceeded to smack the ice and freed a shivering Ruby out of the ice prison she was in and knocking her out with a good smack of his comical fish weapon.

"Welp that's a thing" huffed Prinny seeing his handiwork.

" _Yep considering you have literally my power backing up your attacks_ " retorted the tyrant.

" _Hey at least we still manage to knock them out fair easily_ "

" _Yeah right"_

" _Oh?, Are you doubting my work experience as a hero?"_

" _Not that I don't doubt you skills but… I got to ask why Mackerels?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _because I don't want to hurt them with my sword?"_

"… _Really?"_ the Tyrant just face-palm at his partners antics.

" _Hey at least it did some damage you know!"_

" _Yep considering you manage to reinforce them a little to make sure they do damage otherwise it just made them smell like fish."_

" _Agreed… now suddenly I'm craving for some sushi right now"_

" _But… on the other hand"_

" _What?"_

" _What are you going to do about them?"_ the tyrant asked pointing to 4 knocked out girls

"Uh…"

RWBY's Dorm Room

Ruby woke up with a slight pain breaking through her head as she put her hand on it trying to suppress the pain she felt.

"Ugh… what happened?" she asked trying to take in her surroundings. "Last thing I remembered was getting hit by a mackerel"

"My back" groaned Yang trying not to move too much.

"Ugh… can somebody please explain what just happened?" Asked Weiss massaging her body due to the pain she's feeling all over.

"I'll explain" all three looked at the source of the voice belonging to one Blake reading her book and peering over it. "Long story or short?" she asked the three.

"Short story" RWY responded.

"The blue penguin knocked us out cold but I manage to get up from my state and he asked me to help carry you three towards your bed when he opened a portal of our room and closing it and asking me to shut us up of not telling anyone about it." Blake stated nibbling a piece of sardine on her mouth.

The three were shocked and were ashamed of having an adorable but deadly penguin knocking a team of huntresses-in-training. They were down casted by this but Blake managed to salvage their spirit back by saying something.

"But he apologized for this and send gifts as a sign of repentance" Blake said pointing to a stack of boxes in the corner of their room. "A box of Gehenna's pudding for Ruby, a set of special dust rounds for Weiss, A special blend of cocktail juice for Yang and as for me a supply of giant salmon and Mackerel for me"

The three were shocked once more to this act of humility and were a bit uplifted of how this mysterious penguin's kindness. The four happily enjoyed the contents of the boxes much to the privy eyes of amusement f a certain penguin watching over them.

"Now that settles their misgivings I think it's time for us to visit a special friend of ours here, Dood" Prinny said crossing his arms while his companion conjured a portal and stepping through.

Salem's HQ

A portal out of nowhere managed to catch the attention of the owner of the place as a small enigmativ blue penguin made its presence know them.

"You! Who are you?" asked Salem much to her ire as she experienced a dreaded feeling when the blue penguin emitted a very dangerous air around him.

"Me? I'm just your friendly netherworld hero penguin" answered Prinny. "But for you…"

He conjure the shadow of a tyrant behind him as he finished his sentence bringing him physically and making Salem quiver in her lost emotion she never thought she would encounter… **FEAR**.

" **We are your worst nightmare** "


End file.
